Meninas dos Olhos
by Lab Girl
Summary: Ele está outra vez com as meninas dos seus olhos. Spoiler episódio 8x01 "The Future in the Past"


**Título: Meninas dos Olhos**

**Autora:** Lab Girl

**Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 8ª temporada, family, fluffy

**Dedicatória: **Deia Liebl

**Advertências: **Spoiler episódio 8x01 "The Future in the Past"

**Classificação: **PG

**Capítulos: **1 – one shot

**Completa: **[ x ] Sim

**Resumo: **Ele está outra vez com as meninas dos seus olhos.

**Notas da Autora: **Acho que esta fanfic pode ser considerada uma sequência da one shot "Coração de Leão". Dedicada à Deia como presente de aniversário atrasado... espero que goste, querida.

A história se passa após os acontecimentos do primeiro episódio da oitava temporada. Algo curtinho e simples que não pude deixar de imaginar acontecendo *.*

* * *

_**Meninas dos Olhos**_

* * *

Booth sorri mais uma vez, deitado na cama de casal com Christine. Sua menina continua falando "papá", para seu deleite. E ele segue, todo bobo, olhando para a filha, segurando-a sentada sobre a cama onde os dois brincam.

Ele beija a cabecinha de Christine.

Brennan entra no quarto e para diante da porta, admirando-os. Ela sente o coração apertado ao se lembrar do que ela privou Booth nos três meses de separação. Ela já lhe pediu perdão e ele a perdoou. Porém, ela acha que nunca vai deixar de se sentir culpada pelo afastamento que impôs a ele.

Ela sabe que Booth não pôde acompanhar de perto o crescimento de Parker em seus primeiros anos de vida. Ele perdeu muita coisa. E ela queria compensá-lo com Christine. Já havia feito mal quando não o levou ao primeiro ultrassom da filha. Só depois, com a intervenção de Angela, ela conseguiu entender o quanto aquilo significava para Booth. Por isso havia tentado amenizar os efeitos de sua atitude colocando-o para ver a bebê no monitor em seu escritório.

Finalmente notando a presença da parceira à porta do quarto deles, Booth sorri para ela enquanto sua mão segue acariciando o cabelinho macio da filha. "Vai ficar aí parada a noite toda?"

Brennan nem havia percebido que Booth a notara ali até ele virar o rosto para a porta e sorrir-lhe.

"Só estava admirando vocês dois" ela diz, sorrindo de leve.

"Por que não vem se juntar a nós?"

Brennan acha que deveria deixá-lo mais algum tempo a sós com a filha. "Eu tenho alguns e-mails para responder" ela dá a desculpa.

"E eles não podem esperar?" Booth arqueia a sobrancelha, com ar duvidoso.

Brennan não sabe o que responder. Christine então se vira para ela, mostrando a joaninha de borracha que o pai lhe deu. Ela sorri e caminha, aproximando-se da cama.

"É muito bonito seu novo brinquedo" Brennan diz, sentando-se no colchão e acariciando a cabecinha da menina.

Christine sorri, contente, e mostra a joaninha para o pai. "Papá!"

Booth ri, contente. "Já disse para a mamãe como ela se chama? Joaninha..." ele a incentiva a falar.

Christine sacode o brinquedo, balbuciando. "Jo! Jo! Jo!"

Brennan ri da filha, extasiada. "Ela está cada dia mais esperta" seus olhos brilham enquanto beija a bochecha da pequena. "Mal dá para acreditar no quanto ela cresceu" então torna a sentir uma pontada de culpa; encara o parceiro. "Daqui para a frente eu prometo que você não vai perder nem um dia do crescimento dela."

Booth leva os olhos até o rosto da companheira. Ele fica sério. "Eu já lhe disse que compreendi sua atitude. Não tenha remorso por isso, Bones."

"Eu sei. Você disse" ela meneia a cabeça. "Mas não consigo deixar de me sentir um pouco responsável por..."

"Shhhh!" Booth ergue um dos braços e toca-lhe os lábios com o indicador, silenciando-a. "Você fez o que era certo. Protegeu a nossa filha. E nesta fase da vida, ela precisa muito mais de você do que de mim."

"Não" Brennan retira a mão dele de seus lábios, segurando-lhe o pulso carinhosamente. "Christine precisa tanto de mim quanto de você. Ela precisa de nós dois. E sempre vai ser assim."

Um sorriso se forma nos lábios de Booth. Brennan, ainda segurando-lhe o pulso, abaixa a cabeça o suficiente para beijar a mão dele.

Booth cerra os olhos, sentindo o calor aquecer seu corpo, seu coração. Quando torna a abri-los, encontra o par de olhos azuis sobre ele, observando-o com atenção e amor. Ele sente o peito inchar.

"Só quero o melhor para vocês duas, Bones."

"Eu sei" ela sussurra, uma lágrima se formando no canto de um olho.

"Não, não chore..." ele alcança o rosto dela a tempo de recolher a lágrima solitária. "Eu amo você."

Ela sorri, tentando afastar o pranto. "E eu a você."

Desta vez é Booth quem sorri. Ele estica um pouco o corpo sobre a cama, o bastante para aproximar seus rostos e tocar os lábios dela com os seus num pequeno beijo. Casto, doce.

Ele então se afasta, observando a expressão dela mais aliviada, sem sinais de arrependimento ou choro. E ela sorri.

"É assim que eu quero vê-la. Sorrindo" ele diz, contente. "É assim que queremos ver a mamãe daqui para a frente, certo, Chris?" Booth abaixa os olhos para a filha.

Ele então percebe que Christine está quietinha, abraçada a joaninha de brinquedo, com a cabeça pendida para o lado e os olhinhos sonolentos.

"Ela já se cansou" Brennan murmura baixinho, sorrindo.

"Brincamos muito" Booth justifica, correndo um dedo pelo cabelinho claro e sedoso da filha. "E já está tarde."

Brennan olha de relance para o relógio de cabeceira. Oito e cinco da noite.

Booth deita a filha no travesseiro. Christine aperta mais a joaninha contra o peito. "Jojo, papá" ela diz, numa vozinha lenta.

"Sim, é a sua joaninha, meu amor" ele diz, beijando a cabeça da filha.

Então Christine fecha os olhinhos. Booth admira a paz e a doçura no pequeno rosto da menina. Ele se lembra imediatamente dos anjos dos cartões de Natal que sua mãe escrevia quando era menino. Tão serenos e puros, os rostinhos rechonchudos e corados, inspirando tamanha paz.

Booth volta a olhar para Brennan, que também está admirando a figura adormecida de Christine. Ele sorri, batendo a mão do outro lado do travesseiro onde a filha está deitada.

Brennan então se deita, apoiando a cabeça ao lado da filha. Booth faz o mesmo do outro lado, de modo que ambos ficam deitados com a Christine no meio.

Eles se olham, sorrindo. Booth beija novamente o cabelinho de Christine. Em seguida estende um dos braços, passando-o pela cintura de Brennan, que retribui o gesto.

Iluminados pelo abajur aceso, eles ficam assim, saboreando o momento em que estão novamente juntos, os três.

_Sua família_, as palavras ecoam na mente de Booth. Ele tem sua família de volta, como havia dito a Max que teria.

Embalado pelo som suave da respiração infantil de sua garotinha, ele aperta gentilmente a cintura da parceira, sentindo o coração rugir - desta vez de alegria. Ele está outra vez com as meninas dos seus olhos. O mundo voltou a girar na direção certa. Tudo está em seu lugar novamente.

* * *

**~...~**


End file.
